mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Predator
The Predator will be a playable character in Mortal Kombat X. About the Predator Predators (or as they're technically known, Yautja) hail from the Predator film franchise, along with the shared Alien vs. Predator universe. There have been many Predators depicted throughout the franchise, all seeking the ultimate challenge in the thrill of the hunt while wielding advanced technology and weapons. Appearance The Predator is visually based off the original hunter from the first movie. Possessing reptilian skin and long dreadlocks, the Predator dwarfs even Jason Voorhees in height and wears a high tech mask over his head to hide his face and mandibles. The Predator wears a mesh wire body net under its armor, which is consisted of shoulder guards, wrist guards, and a plate covering his left pectoral, as well as armor on his hips and legs, a loin cloth visible around his waist. Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' The Predator is not here to rule us. He does not wish to destroy the realms. He and others of his alien race merely fight--and kill--for sport and honor. There is much kombat in Earthrealm. Shao Kahn and then Shinnok thought themselves konquerers. They were defeated. The Predator will not be. The humans, Outworlders and Netherrealm demons will fall to his superior weapons, tactics, and strength. Their skins will make fine trophies. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities A highly evolved alien, the Predator possesses vast superhuman strength and durability well beyond that of a fully grown and well trained adult human male. In conjunction with these deadly attributes, the Predator has access to advanced weapons and technology such as its wrist blades, which it can use to skewer opponents in a single blow, plasma caster that can fire deadly bolts of energy that can tear through almost anything and sever limbs with a single shot, deadly combi-stick for close range combat, and can hide itself using a cloaking device to make itself virtually invisible save for a slight ripple in the air resembling heat waves. The Predator's mask also allows it to track its targets by their body heat and set up targeting sights for its plasma caster. Signature Moves To be added.. Fatalities *'Ghostin' Us': Predator deploys its Wrist Blades and stabs its opponent, then lifts them into the air, then slams a Smart Disc into their heads, killing them. The Predator then drops the dead opponent onto the ground, making the severed scalp fall off, then the disk rolls away soon after as well, revealing the cut-in-half brain. (MKX) *'Certain Death': Predator deploys its Plasma Caster, locks onto its opponent, and shoots a hole into their abdomen, then blasts off their left arm. As they writhe in agony, the Predator moves its targeting sights to their opponent's head, then blasts off the upper part of their head in a spray of gore. (MKX) Brutalities To be added.. Ending To be added.. Trivia *Like Freddy Krueger, the Predator has numerous references to infamous quotes from its franchise in the names of its attacks, combos, and specials: **Kombos Knock-Knock, Come On, Meat Grinder, Kill Me, You're One, I'm Here, Ugly Mother..., and Get To The Chopper, Brutalities Skinned Alive and If it Bleeds, are all named after quotes said by the character Dutch, who was portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. **Kombos Payback Time, Slack-jawed, and Brutality Time To Bleed are named after quotes said by the character Blaine, who was portrayed by Jesse Ventura. **Kombo We. Hit. Nothing is named after the line said by Poncho, portrayed by Richard Chaves, after the squad's failed attack on the Predator when they fired all their weapons at once at it, but failed to even hit it. **Kombo I See You, Brutality Anytime, and Fatality Ghostin' Us are named after quotes said by the character Mac, who was portrayed by Bill Duke. Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Guest Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Neutral Characters